


Ato - 6: Mestre e servo (Romanov)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [8]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, F/F, Werewolves, colégio carmim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan





	1. Chapter 1

 - Marca territorial… Um instinto primitivo de nossos ancestrais, mas usualmente praticado por todas as classes sociais. – o professor mostrava os slides na sala escura de vídeo do 3º andar no Colégio Rosenrot. – Até mesmo os mais “civilizados” se utilizam de marcas territoriais... – mostrando slides de arquitetura clássica, símbolos religiosos, pichações de rua. – Para os mais “problemáticos”, não senhor Krohot?

 - Isso aê fessor, senhor falou, nós escutamos... – respondeu Kelton “Kipper” Krohot lá nos fundos da sala de vídeo.

 - Temos as marcas territoriais dos adolescentes. – mais slides de pichações apareceram no telão. – O que pode parecer transgressão visual, revela a sutileza de um universo secreto.

 - Eu faço isso melhor que esses caras... – resmungou alguém com a cabeça entre os braços.

 - Esses não são lá do Krem? Só pode ser... – disse outro com leve sotaque ocidental e afeminado. – Pobres mortais...

 - Todo mundo sabe que pra marcar território tem que aprontar um belo de um mi...

 - Cala essa boca Kipper! – resmungou o alguém sonolento, dando um tapa forte no braço do amigo mais velho.

 - Você é tão bruto, Kip. – reclamou o outro de cabelos escuros espetados para os lados.

 - Obrigada amor por me defender... – devolveu a sonolenta dando um beijinho na bochecha do rapaz de sorriso cativante e grandes olhos azuis-bebê.

 - Qualé? Vocês dois sabem do que eu tou falando... – replicou Kipper se ajeitando na cadeira. – Homem impõe seu respeito assim. – fazendo um gesto grosseiro em cima do cós de suas calças.

 - Ivan, me diz que você não pensa só com a cabeça de baixo.

 - Jamais, queridinha.

 - É, mas quando teu grandão tá por perto, duvido muito. – o rapaz se ofendeu e levantou do lugar para se sentar em outro espaço da sala. A garota devolveu a provocação com um tapa bem dado na nuca de Kipper.

 - Você é um tremendo idiota sabia? Se aprendesse um pouco sobre sutileza, seria mais feliz em seus comentários.

 - Ai não precisa bater!

 - Os dois aí atrás! – o professor chamou a atenção dos dois.

 - Boca fechadinha, fessor... – devolveu Kipper todo malandro em seu lugar. Yhanes conseguiu ainda dar uma olhada em seu namorado Ivan do outro lado da sala, cabisbaixo e com visível choro vindo. Odiava quando ele ficava assim.

 

            Ao circularem pelos corredores para as escadas, Yhanes chutou o traseiro de Kipper com vontade e fez uma cara feia para ele, apressada correu atrás de Ivan e conseguiu segurar o rapaz quando ele descia as escadas. O aperto em seu braço foi tão demorado que Ivan ficou ruborizado pelo carinho.

 - E-eu estou bem... Kipper consegue ser um grosseirão quando quer...

 - Se ele voltar a ser, juro que faço carne moída dele... – a menina ralhou, sendo invejada por muitas outras. Ivan era o preferido de todas as garotas do colegial. – Então, o que vamos lanchar? – Ivan fez careta. – Okay, nada por hoje então... Melissa disse que iria trazer bolo de casa e...

 - Oh Melissa! Não, não posso perder isso! Você sabe como eu adoro os bolos que ela faz! – a animação de Ivan contagiou um riso de Yhanes. – O que foi?

 - Começarei a fazer bolos também. Talvez você fique mais feliz! – agarrando o pescoço do garoto e dando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha rosada. Os olhares os seguiram até o Bühre no meio de Rosenrot, a turminha se encontrava ali todos os dias, Melissa e outras meninas estavam enfurnadas em seus casacos e conversavam animadamente. Todas deram boas-vindas ao casal quando eles desceram as escadinhas de concreto e sentaram em um degrau dela.

 - Yan-yan disse que você fez bolo...? – pediu Ivan dengoso. Melissa riu alto e tirou um pedaço para ele.

 - Eu sabia que você seria o primeiro a perguntar. Deixei um pedaço para Kip também, ele não vem?

 - Se ele vier, teremos carne de segunda pro jantar... – opinou Yhanes como cenho franzido, sentira um cheiro familiar o ar.

 - Outra briga?

 - Ele é tão... rude! – desabafou Ivan, as meninas se amontoaram ao redor dele e concordaram. Ficaram em um papo amigável entre os jogos de voley e as matérias dos últimos anos. Yhanes estava distraída mastigando o seu bolo e olhando para um dos corredores do 5º andar. – O que foi amorzinho? – perguntou docemente Ivan, ela sorriu de volta para ele, mas aquele pequeno lampejo azulado em seus olhos acusou a preocupação que a sua namorada sentia. – E-ela está aqui...? – Yhanes deu de ombros e lambeu os dedos lambuzados de chocolate derretido. Ivan se aproximou e a abraçou de lado de um modo em que seu corpo a protegesse do frio, as meninas se derretiam com esse carinho especial entre os dois.

 - Eu quero meu pedaço de bolo! – gritou Kipper do alto do pátio, as meninas riram dele e o cumprimentaram. Yhanes tirou um de seus tênis e jogou certeiramente na cabeça do garoto mais velho. – Aieeeeee!!

 - Ouse se aproximar daqui e eu te esfolo com um canivete cego!! – saindo do conforto dos braços de Ivan e subindo as escadas em dois em dois degraus. Kipper pegou o tênis dela e cheirou por dentro.

 - Credo, Yhanes! Chulé brabo pô!! – e quando viu que ela já estava no pátio bem perto dele, ele saiu correndo entre os alunos rindo dela.

 - Volta aqui com o meu tênis, cadelinha de madame!!

 

 - Oi?

 - Oi.

 - O que tem hoje?

 - O de sempre. Não consegui nada lá fora não.

 - Beleza... Ahn... Quero esse e um pouco do de morango.

 - Boa escolha... – Yhanes estava no banheiro dos meninos no 1º andar, dentro de um Box com sua sacola de contrabando. O seu cliente favorito era aquele nerd mais velho da Capital, Cereal Killer é como o chamavam.

 - E a minha encomenda? – ela tirou um pacote do bolso de sua calça e entregou. Ele repassou o dinheiro. Ela contou. – 16 gigas né?

 - Pode acreditar. Japoneses fazem isso melhor, cara. – embalando os doces e porcarias alimentícias para o hacker. – Qualquer coisa, pode me falar.

 - Beleza então, Yan-yan. Confio na tua moral. – dando o resto do dinheiro e um cartão vermelho para ela. Os dois se olharam por um momento.

 - 4º andar? – um sorriso malicioso veio no rosto de Cereal já desembalando um pirulito.

 - 5º. – ela conteve a exclamação excitada, mas fez um gesto de vitória brusco. – Melhor ir lá antes que descubram que é você que faz tráfico de doces para o colégio.

 - Oh sim, serei eternamente punida por isso... – guardando o dinheiro no bolso e saindo de fininho do banheiro com ele. – Tem nomes?

 - Leenel e Hristos. Tão levando bolinha e pó pros novatos. No pub tão exagerando na propaganda. Você sabe que MeoNox não gosta de concorrência.

 - Dou um jeito neles.

 - Acho que seria bom falar com Mestre Hauch, sabe? – ela bufou impaciente.

 - Sem ofensas, mas teu fessor é um puta de um covarde quando são essas coisas. Lembra do Radurin? Kipper teve que amarrá-lo na cerca lá fora pra mostrar que o desgraçado tava vendendo coca aqui dentro. E o que o diretor fez? Nada, só expulsou o cara e pronto.

 - Dizem que ele levou uma lá fora da gangue do Arges.

 - Que seja... – virando mais outro corredor e indo para o elevador. O zelador Willian apareceu com seu uniforme escuro e empoeirado, cabelos exageradamente loiros e seu esfregão.

 - Posso ajudar? – disse em um sotaque britânico acentuado. Ela mostrou o cartão vermelho. Cereal fez o gesto de Jornada das Estrelas.

 - Paz e Prosperidade, irmã! – com um sorrisão no rosto. Willian abriu a porta metálica do elevador mecânico e os dois entraram. A viagem era um pouco demorada por causa do elevador precário. Willian farejou o ar e deu uma olhadela na sacola.

 - O que você tem hoje?

 - O de sempre.

 - Tem aquelas balas de menta? – ela procurou um pouco.

 - Ahn não... Foram todas...

 - Porcaria... E aquelas de morango? As tirinhas ácidas que faz a gente fazer careta por causa do... ahn... sabor... – o vampiro zelador ficou desconcertado pelas suas próprias palavras, ela tirou um pacote da sacola. – Quanto?

 - 15 pratas.

 - Tudo isso?!

 - Tem cerca de 50 unidades aqui, dentuço. Você vai fazer festa de careta com elas até o ano que vem! – o zelador tirou o dinheiro do bolso e deu a contra-gosto.

 - Isso é um roubo!

 - Não, roubo é venderem aquelas barrinhas de chocolate por 5 cada.

 - Bando de salafrários... – resmungou ele tirando uma tirinha do pacote e chupando sonoramente.

 - Eu pensei que vampiros não sentiam gosto...

 - Da onde você tirou isso?

 - A minha tutora sempre me disse isso...

 - Sua tutora é uma pessoa incrivelmente burra.

 - Eu também acredito nisso. – o elevador chegou ao andar, Willian fez um gesto com as mãos para a sacola. – O quê?

 - Oh sim! Estou vendo que burrice se passa de criação. – apontando para a sacola cheia de contrabando. Ela retirou a sacola do ombro e o olhou desconfiado.

 - Eu sei de cada grama que tem aí. Se sumir alguma coisa, coisas acontecerão.

 - Que medo de uma menininha...

 - Durma com um olho aberto dentuço! – ela sibilou saindo pelo corredor curto, já que uma enorme porta bloqueava o caminho para frente. Willian apontou para o lado.

 - Siga o corredor até as portas de vidro. Alguém estará esperando. – descendo com o elevador em um barulho agonizante de engrenagens. Ela seguiu o caminho indicado e viu que as portas de dormitórios do 5º andar eram diferentes e tinham nomes. Alguns apagados pelo tempo, outros ainda ali. Lars estava no último quarto, e ela sorriu. Gostava de Lars, a monitora noturna. Do jeitinho fora de órbita e de como ela olhava as pessoas. Era difícil ver alguém que sabia olhar bem as pessoas, Lars era esse alguém que pregava os olhos em outra pessoa e a analisava inteiramente sem macular a vergonha ou o orgulho. Ao chegar ao final do corredor de portas, um vulto estava a sua espera nas portas de vidro. A tão famosa diretora Sonnenblume. Alta e muito bem arrumada, o perfume era tão penetrante que impressionou o faro aguçado de Yhanes. Saltos altos e pele tão transparente que denunciava sua origem.

 - Boa noite, Yhanes.

 - Diretora... – a menina se curvou em respeito e sentiu uma pontada nas costas. Aquela dor estava ficando costumeira demais.

 - Venha. Quero lhe explicar o procedimento para suas aulas especiais. – mostrando a entrada do complexo hospitalar de Rosenrot. A sala era iluminada por dois lustres de cristal, duas escadas pendiam encostadas em cada parede para um pavimento superior. A movimentação ali era muita e logo a Doutora Nixen apareceu em uma das escadas.

 - Oh sim... Eu havia me esquecido de...

 - Muitos pacientes hoje?

 - Vamos dizer que o doutor Viegas foi complacente ao dizer que não iria atender a minha espécie... – ela comentou pegando uma prancheta e tirando uma caneta dourada do bolso. – Yhanes, pode se sentar sim? – a garota olhou para a prancheta e depois para a cadeira que a doutora indicava.

 - Serão exames rotineiros. – assegurou Sonnenblume apertando um de seus ombros. – Ela sente dor nas costas, doutora. Dê um jeito nisso. – Yhanes arregalou os olhos de surpresa e viu a figura vampírica da Diretora indo para outra parte do complexo hospitalar. Ela sentiu novamente o cheiro familiar e fechou os olhos para aproveitar cada partícula do aroma de sua tutora.

 - Levante a blusa, por favor? – pediu Nixen com discrição e ajudando a garota. Com o estetoscópio passou um bom tempo ouvindo algo que Yhanes não sabia ser além de seu coração e pulmões. Na verdade a garota estava mais ocupada em tentar captar qualquer coisa que acusasse a presença de sua tutora. – Pode levantar os braços? Bem alto? – ela obedecia cada pedido sem ouvir direito, sua audição estava concentrada em uma parte do outro lado do escritório. Uma salinha escura e portas pesadas de ferro. Alguém agonizava lá dentro. – Irei apontar esse feixe de luz para seus olhos, okay? – a menina concordou. – Se você se sentir incomodada, pode falar... – a menina concordou novamente sem preocupação. Quando Nixen acendeu a lanterninha e apontou diretamente para a pupila dela, Yhanes teve uma reação rápida e violenta. Seus olhos foram do castanho escuro para um lilás doentio, parte de sua mandíbula se projetou exageradamente para frente e ouviram-se estalos em suas costelas e costas. Yhanes urrou guturalmente e se jogou para trás, atingindo a doutora no abdômen, mas Nixen estava preparada, com as garras afiadas já a mostra e seus caninos metamorfoseados. Com um rosnado ameaçador fez a garota cair de joelhos no chão.

 - Minha cabeça... – ela reclamou chorosa, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e se encolhendo. Alguns do time de contenção apareceram pelas portas, prontos para qualquer coisa. A doutora fez uma mesura.

 - Yhanes... Você está bem...? – perguntou chegando perto da garota e a levantando.

 - Minha cabeça...

 - O que tem ela...?

 - Está pesada... Não consigo deixar ela no meu pescoço, ela vai cair! – a cor dos olhos continuava a mesma, o lilás doentio assustou alguns ali perto, era raridade verem crias de lupinos terem os olhos dos ancestrais irracionais.

 - Encoste aqui. Respire fundo. – instruiu a doutora.

 - Tou tentando? – a garota respondeu irritada, veias pulsavam em seu pescoço fino. – Ela vai cair, não consigo respirar... Minha cabeça... A minha cabeç... – e desmaiou logo após.

 - Levem-na a minha sala. Brian! – a cabeça raspada de um rapaz de olhos claros apareceu no pavimento superior.

 - Sim senhora?

 - Prepare a aparelhagem.

 - Eba eba! Fritaremos alguém em especial?

 - Apenas faça!

 - Sim senhora... – ele devolveu com irritação.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anos atrás.**

 - O que você acha? – perguntou a menininha de poucos cabelos no cocoruto. A tutora olhava bem o desenho que ela fizera.

 - É um belo desenho.

 - Aqui é a senhora. – apontou para a árvore de maçãs.

 - Eu sou a árvore?

 - Não, a senhora está em cima da árvore.

 - E que eu estaria em cima da árvore? Nem gosto de maçãs...

 - A senhora não pode ficar no sol... – apontando o sol sorridente acima da página desenhada. – Aí tem que ficar na sombra, e a árvore tem bastante sombra.

 - Bem pensado... – concluiu a tutora acariciando a nuca da menininha com carinho. O sorriso que as duas trocaram foi único.

 - Eu gosto da senhora, senhora tutora.

 - Eu também gosto de você Yhanes...

 - Mesmo que a senhora não possa sair no sol, eu gosto da senhora.

 - Isso é ruim pra você? Você se importa com isso?

 - M-meus colegas de turma falam coisas... Eu não gosto deles falando da senhora tutora... A senhora cuida bem de mim e eles não deveriam falar mal da senhora.

 - O que eles falam? – a luz da sala refletiu os olhos completamente azulados de Myrtra Nightly, do clã de Adrian Hanpel, o Soberano de Budapeste.

 - Que a senhora é um... demônio... – ela falou a última palavra baixinho. – Que suga sangue dos outros para viver, que vira morcego e sai voando por aí atrás de outras crianças. E eu digo que a senhora trabalha muito e não tem tempo de sair de dia porque está trabalhando. E que não vai atrás de outras crianças, porque senão eu teria amigos aqui não? – o modo que a menininha dizia ao desenhar o resto de sua página fazia o sorriso de Myrtra se espalhar mais. – E eles não são meus amigos. Falam mal da senhora tutora e a senhora é boa comigo, cuida de mim, me dá comida e me deixa brincar de bola. Eu não ligo se a senhora tutora chega muito tarde e não posso vê-la porque estou dormindo.

 - Eu ligo. – disse apenas, a menininha franziu a testa e parou de desenhar. – Eu queria ter mais tempo para conversar com você, como agora... – fazendo outro carinho na orelha da garotinha de 5 anos. Ela veio sem receio e abraçou as pernas de Myrtra. – Venha aqui... – a mais velha içou o corpo da pequenina para cima e a colocou em seu colo com facilidade. – O que foi?

 - Minha cabeça... – a menininha esfregava o lado de sua testa com vigor. – Dói às vezes. – o beijo gelado dado em sua testa amoleceu o corpo da menina, Myrtra riu um pouco pela cara de sono da pequena.

 - Vamos cuidar dessa cabeça... E vamos dormir? Pode ser sono, senhorita Yhanes... – a menininha escondeu o rosto em seu ombro direito e fungou bastante ali, Myrtra não sentia cócegas, mas adorava o jeito carinhoso da menina dizer que estava querendo mimos. – Sua cama está feita e o senhor Girafa está te esperando para a soneca... – colocando Yhanes dentro das cobertas no quarto que dividiam na imensa mansão solitária perto do cais do Arges.

 - Senhora tutora...?

 - Sim Yhanes?

 - Se a minha cabeça pesar demais, ela vai sair do meu pescoço? – a pergunta fez Myrtra rir sonoramente, a menina ficou séria.

 - Claro que não! Eu disse que cuidaremos dessa sua dor de cabeça... Tudo que você tem a fazer agora é descansar e dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia de aula... – a menina bufou descontente e se ajeitou na imensa cama.

 - Senhor Girafa diz que gosta da senhora... – disse apontando a Girafa desenhada no edredom que a cobria.

 - Eu gosto dele também. – dando um beijinho na mão da garota. – Pode guardar um segredo? – a menina concordou animada. – Acho o senhor Girafa muito bonito e charmoso... – a menininha deu risinhos nervosos se escondendo atrás do edredom.

 - Mas eu gosto da senhora tutora mais. – confessou Yhanes com o rosto escondido. Myrtra parou tudo que fazia e encarou o rosto infantil. – A senhora é como uma mãe para mim. Eu queria muito que a senhora tutora fosse minha mãe... – outro beijo gelado se demorou na testa da menina, que enlaçou um dos braços de Myrtra com cuidado.

 - Você é a menininha mais carinhosa que eu tive a sorte de conhecer. Cuidarei bem de você, pode ter certeza disso.

 - Boa noite, senhora tutora...

 - Boa noite Yhanes... Boa noite senhor Girafa... – com um sorriso amigável antes de sair do quarto que dividiam. A menina à noite, ela de dia.

 

**Tempos atuais.**

 - Ivan coça pra mim? Não alcanço... – pediu Yhanes para o namorado enquanto estavam de folga no ginásio. Kipper fez uma cara maliciosa quando Ivan passou as mãos dentro da blusa da garota e coçou suas costas com delicadeza.

 - Amorzinho você está tensa...

 - Falta de sexo faz isso... – os dois olharam para Kipper. – Não está mais aqui quem falou...

 - Sério Yan-yan... – ele coçou mais um pouco e começou a massagear os ombros dela. – Você tem uma cicatriz feia aí atrás não?

 - Tenho? – a garota se assustou com a descoberta e virou-se bruscamente. – Tenho mesmo?! – levantando e correndo para o banheiro feminino. Ivan foi junto sem se importar com o que falavam.

 - Não se esqueçam de usar camisinha! – gritou Kipper quando eles entraram no banheiro.

 - Yan-yan calma... Pode ser qualquer coisa...

 - Não, não... Não é qualquer coisa... – indo para os fundos do banheiro e tirando a blusa do colégio, ficando de sutiã para frente do espelho. Virou-se e conseguiu ver parcialmente duas cicatrizes irregulares em cada flanco dos ombros. Como se fossem rasgos feitos por ganchos finos.

 - A-aonde você arranjou essas?

 - E-eu não arranjei... – os dois se olharam. – Ivan... – os olhos dela marejaram imediatamente, seu queixo tremeu e seus joelhos começaram a falhar.

 - Yan-yan! – ele correu para abraçá-la fortemente e apará-la de uma queda. – Me fale o que foi? Como você foi ficar assim? Tá certo que a gente nunca... ahn... e... bem... você se importa com isso...?

 - N-não Ivan, não é isso... – enterrando o rosto no peito do garoto. – Eu tou com medo...

 - Do quê?

 - De que isso aí atrás de mim tenha sido verdade mesmo...

 

**Lado de fora de Rosenrot, tempos atuais.**

            Estava mirando alguma coisa no chão de terra nos fundos do Portão do Colégio. Amanhecia àquela hora, Kipper estava tão machucado que seu rosto parecia ser um imenso borrão roxo e sangrento. Ele ria e assoviava tranqüilo esperando o zelador Willian abrir o portão para alguém como eles.

 - Como tá? Gostou do passeio?

 - Não. – respondeu categoricamente segurando a faixa da mão esquerda que não parava de sangrar. Tremia muito pela perda de sangue.

 - Qual é! Você tava muito bem quando tava na caça. Você nasceu pra isso sacas?

 - Eu nasci de um estupro mal feito...

 - Relaxa, Yan... A gente tem isso debaixo de nossa pele, borbulhando aos poucos pra quando o perigo vier... BUM! – chutando a cerca de ferro do Portão. – Somos feitos disso... Vai dizer que não gostou?

 - Não. – repetiu ela no mesmo tom de antes.

 - Ah tá! Cara espera só eles saberem o que você fez!! – ele cutucou a amiga com a ponta da bota. Yhanes estava caída, encostada na grade, respirando fundo, olhos marejados, rosto arranhado e cabelos desgrenhados. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns lugares e ela segurava a mão esquerda com vontade. – Três deles sem pestanejar!! Cara isso foi... foi absurdo!! Você consegue fazer eles tremerem os joelhos só de aproximar!! Haha!! – Yhanes gemeu de dor e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

 - Minha cabeça!! – reclamou salivando muito e se encolhendo.

 - Cadê esse filho da puta dentuço? Deveria estar aqui já... – Kipper pressentiu o espasmo no corpo de Yhanes e se ajeito para ajudá-la a vomitar de lado. – Vai pirralha. Manda a ver que teu amigo Kipper tá aqui... Oh oxigenado!! Aparece porra!! – gritou sem pudor algum, as trancas do Portão rangeram. O mais velho levantou a garota e quando o Portão foi aberto, ele assoviou “We are the Champions” do Queen. Willian apareceu com um senhor ao seu lado. Este segurou Yhanes cuidadosamente e verificou suas pupilas antes de tomarem o elevador.

 - Quantos foram? – perguntou Willian entediado. Kipper fez o número quatro com os dedos.

 - Ela pegou três deles. Eu surrei um bonitinho.

 - Estou vendo que ele te surrou mais. – comentou o senhor de cabelos longos, barba mal feita e olhos da mesma cor que Yhanes.

 - O importante é que o Arges já sabe da fama da tua cria. – o elevador foi devagar, Yhanes sofreu outro espasmo, a reação de Willian foi de abrir a porta de ferro e se colocar para fora.

 - Tudo bem, Will... – acalmou o senhor Hoannis. – Isso acontece depois da primeira transformação...

 - Vocês tinham que ver!! Nenhum mercenário aparece lá sem borrar as calças... A cria de Hoannis é a criaturinha mais veloz e cruel do Leste Europeu...

 - Não era assim que eu queria que ela fosse chamada... – Hoannis levantou o corpo frágil da filha para cima e verificou sua pulsação. – Ela comeu alguma coisa?

 - Comer? – riu-se Kipper. – Ela estraçalhou um deles só com as mãos... Oh sim! Comer!! – exclamou excitado. – Deu uma bicada em outro, nada sério.

 - Ela deve estar partilhando das lembranças... – Hoannis abraçou a filha pela frente e a carregou assim pelo corredor do 5º andar quando chegaram. Willian barrou a saída de Kipper.

 - Hey dentuço!

 - Você, seu quarto. – ordenou Hoannis sibilando. – Avisa o Ivan pra subir.

 - Nhé nhé nhé, o namoradinho viadinho pode subir né? Agora eu que fiquei na linha da frente não?

 - Ivan é o único que consegue acalmá-la, se lembra? – opinou Wilian fechando a porta metálica do elevador e levando Kipper para o 3º andar.

 - Foda-se... – resmungou o brigão. Hoannis se apressou nos passos e acariciava os cabelos ruivos curtos da sua filha.

 - Vamos, fique firme... Não desista agora...

 - Myrtra... – balbuciou a garota expelindo saliva no ombro do pai. – Myrtra, me desculpa...

 - Agüenta firme, minha criança... Estamos chegando... – o corredor acabou e uma maca já esperava na enfermaria, a doutora Nixen foi direto para os reflexos e contrações abdominais que a garota apresentava. – Ela ficará bem, não é? É a primeira transformação... – o pai pediu por uma resposta. A doutora não o olhou, mas já injetava algo no braço da garota.

 - Segunda transformação, Hoannis... – o líder dos Lobisomens do Arges ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir a revelação.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anos atrás.**

 - Você parece ser uma menina esperta. - acariciando o rosto ruborizado de Yhanes.

 - Eu sou esperta. - a garotinha se afastou bruscamente.

 - Então irá entender que meu lugar é ao seu lado. Que uma filha não vive sem a mãe...

 - A minha mãe morreu há muito tempo atrás...

 - O seu pai ajudou nisso não é? Sempre tão eloquente, o pobre Hoannis.

 - Ele foi o único a me ajudar desde o primeiro momento.

 - Diga-me, ele a olha nos olhos quando conversa contigo?

 - Por que pergunta isso?

 - Porque é de costume dele se curvar ao ver alguém mais poderoso que ele.

 - Não sou mais que meu pai.

 - Então eles são mais tolos que eu pensava. Não sabem de seu poder. O que você pode conquistar nessa vida é bem mais que qualquer um pode imaginar.

 - Já tenho tudo que quero, muito obrigada por perguntar...

 - Oh sim. Um lar invejável... - olhando os cadernos de estudos. - Com uma tutora invejável... Uma vaga no colégio mais concorrido da Capital e ahn... - levantando um sutiã jogado em uma cadeira. - Bem, não sou de questionar as escolhas das pessoas, mas você é péssima em esconder essa sua natureza... - Myrtra saiu do banheiro com um sorriso débil nos lábios.

 - A água está ficando fria, Yan... - e quando seus olhos encontram a mais velha, ela deu alguns passos para trás. - E-elder Veronica...? - se curvando imediatamente e fazendo uma reverência. Yhanes não sabia o que fazer e se afastou até ficar bem perto de Myrtra.

 - Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca pensei em presenciar... Espere só Aldrey saber o que sua mais fiel mercenária anda fazendo por aí nas noites...

 - Milady, eu imploro! Não me puna por...

 - Mas o que você está falando? E quem diabos é você? - o aperto dado em seu braço foi de repreensão, os olhos fantasmagóricos de Myrtra a encaravam.

 - Esqueceu seu lugar, Myrtra? Apresente-me... - se colocando pomposamente na cadeira que servia de cabide para a menina bagunceira. A vampira mais nova estava com os olhos vidrados no chão. Os cabelos negros cobriam seus olhos agora.

 - Yhanes, esta é Elder Veronica do clã Hanpel. Filha de nosso magnânimo Adrian, Lorde de Budapeste.

 - Nunca ouvi falar. - foi a resposta imediata de Yhanes encarando bem a ruiva vampira de pele tão pálida que o luar a transparecia.

 - Uma vergonha! - riu-se Veronica cruzando as pernas. - Como o seu bichinho de estimação não sabe sobre a Hierarquia?

 - Do que ela está falando? - cochichou Yhanes ajeitando o roupão no corpo esguio de Myrtra. Esta gaguejou alguma coisa para o chão e foi a passos cautelosos a anciã. Ajoelhou-se submissa e beijou uma de suas mãos.

 - E-ela não sabe, pois essas foram as instruções de nosso Magnânimo, milady...

 - Meu cauteloso pai não queria que eu soubesse de minha cria?

 - E-ele mandou que eu a protegesse longe de outros... De nosso mundo... 

 - Fez muito mal... - Myrtra a olhou com terror estampado em seu rosto. - O meu cauteloso pai, criança, não você. Você apenas obedeceu a Hierarquia.

 - Senhora tutora... Levanta do chão... - a garotinha de 15 anos se aproximou tirando Myrtra do chão em um gesto ciumento. - Seja lá o que você quer, mulher. Dê o fora. Não gostamos de visitas noturnas. - a risada de Veronica fez o corpo de Myrtra chacoalhar de medo, Yhanes fez uma careta de confusão. - Por que está assim? A senhora tem medo dessa mulher...?

 - Cale-se Yhanes... - pediu Myrtra em um sibilo baixo. - Esse assunto não é de sua conta! - apontando o banheiro para a menina.

 - Eu diria que é sim... - comentou Veronica folheando os cadernos de estudos da menina. Um deles em particular era o diário de Yhanes, a garota avançou contra a mulher e retirou o caderno de suas mãos.

 - Isso é meu! - a mão esquerda de Veronica espremeu o pulso de Yhanes com força, a garota não pestanejou e projetou os caninos salientes para intimidá-la e com um gesto brusco, enxotou a mão da mulher de si. Ofegando e sentindo o sangue pulsar em seus ouvidos Yhanes pareceu entrar em um estado de alerta maior que ela poderia agüentar. - Você cheira a morte...

 - Algum problema com isso?

 - Isso me dá alergia! - a garota fungou e esfregou uma das mãos no nariz, tanto que provocou um pequeno sangramento.

 - Sua tutora ali também é uma de nós...

 - Milady... - Myrtra implorou.

 - Não, não, vamos explicar os termos para a pequena insolente... - Veronica levantou-se altiva e com os olhos mudando de cor se aproximou da garota sem temer. - Myrtra é uma mísera lacaia de meu pai. Foi designada a cuidar de você para que servisse de cadelinha para os vampiros... - o rosto de Yhanes tencionou de maneira brutal. Sua íris dilatou para uma cor lilás brilhante. A mandíbula dilatou tanto que o filete de sangue que escorria de seu nariz aumentou drasticamente. - E é isso que você será se continuar a obedecê-la... - acariciando o rosto saliente da garota. - Será como seu pai, um reles cão sarnento que vive entre os detritos dos vampiros, comendo migalhas de suas mesas e implorando por uma breve coçadinha na barriga... - a anciã teve que dar alguns passos para trás pela força do tapa desferido pela garota. Arranhões se abriram imediatamente no rosto imaculado de Veronica, deixando o sangue viscoso e rubro descer dos ferimentos com lentidão. Myrtra agarrou Yhanes pelo colarinho e a jogou do outro lado do quarto, quebrando o baú de brinquedos velhos e duas costelas da adolescente. Ajoelhando-se imediatamente, Myrtra implorou.

 - Por tudo que lhe é sagrado, minha senhora! Não a puna! Ela não conhece nosso mundo! Ela não tem culpa de... - e foi sufocada pela mão poderosa de Veronica em seu pescoço, pressionando lentamente sua garganta. Ela tentou se livrar do aperto, mas seus olhos já reviraram nas órbitas pela pressão exercida.

 - Deixa ela em paz!! - gritou Yhanes avançando rapidamente contra a anciã. As três mulheres foram jogadas na parede de pedra oposta pelo encontrão. Veronica agonizou de dor ao sentir os dentes de Yhanes cravarem no flanco de seu ombro direito.

 - Maldita!! – urrou quando a adolescente soltou de seu corpo, sangue escuro gotejando de seus dentes, resfolegando como um animal preso por muito tempo dentro da gaiola. – Viu o que você provocou Myrtra?!

 - Milady... – a vampira mais nova tentava estancar o ferimento com as mãos. Um grito de dor assustou as duas, Yhanes havia se jogado no chão de costas, contorcendo-se sem parar, chorando e esperneando. As costelas quebradas furaram mais sua carne por dentro e ela teve um espasmo violento que levantou sua coluna em um ângulo esquisito. Myrtra empurrou a mais velha para a porta.

 - Temos que sair milady...

 - Você criou um animal sem controle?! – Myrtra conseguiu chegar no final das escadas e sacar uma antiga espada que guardava por precaução. – Myrtra, eu estou falando com...

 - Milady, a situação é perigosa demais para a senhora ficar aqui.

 - O quê está dizendo?! Como ousa me dar ordens...? – um uivo estridente junto de um lamurio de dor chamou a atenção das duas. Os olhos de Verônica denunciaram o terror em seu coração.

 - Ela nunca ficou assim... – Myrtra checava o fio da espada e preparava o corpo para a batalha que viria. – A senhora a fez perder o controle... – Verônica segurou seu ferimento e piscou várias vezes. Titubeou nos passos e se encostou à lareira. – Milady!

 - As lembranças... E-elas estão me cegando... Myrtra, por favor... Me leve para longe... Me leve... – e quando já estava para desmaiar, Myrtra a segurou e a arrastou para o porão da mansão. Ouviu barulho de mobília sendo despedaçada e o respirar gorgolejante de um lupino no andar de cima. Prendendo os longos cabelos negros em um coque, Myrtra empunhou a espada e por precaução, uma faca de caça que guardava ali no porão. Subiu as escadas com cuidado e apurou seus sentidos. Nesse momento seus olhos estavam mais que azulados, indo para um gélido azulado. Procurava manter a calma, apenas um golpe de espada e a criatura que sua menina se tornara acalmaria. A prata do fio estava bem afiada e ativa. Ela estava pronta, sabia que algum dia isso iria acontecer. Ao colocar parte de sua cabeça pra fora das escadas do porão, visualizou Yhanes destroçando um sofá a procura de algo.

 - Criatura sem mente... Criatura sem mente... – murmurava para si mesma. E sem anunciar atravessou a espada nas costas protuberantes da lupina Yhanes. Ela ganiu de dor e caiu de joelhos, revelando sua pelagem ruiva-escura e musculatura avantajada. – Não é nada além disso... Criaturas sem mente... – desferiu outro golpe que atingiu o quadril. A lupina caiu no chão se contorcendo. A prata fazia o efeito desejado. Arrancou alguns pedaços do chão antes de parar de se mexer. Myrtra se aproximou cautelosamente e deu a volta no corpo de Yhanes, indo direto para seu escritório para pegar a injeção de enzimas que usava para conter a transformação precoce da garota. Ao retirar a ampola do invólucro, sentiu o bafejar sanguinolento em seu pescoço. – Criaturas sem mente!! – gritou ao virar-se rapidamente e fincar a faca de caça no pescoço da garota, mas com reflexos aguçados, Yhanes desviou do golpe e derrubou a vampira no chão com violência, desarmando Myrtra. – Não!! Não!! Yan, me escuta!! Sou eu!! Não!! – mas a criatura que tomava conta do corpo e mente de Yhanes não prestou atenção, fincou sua mandíbula poderosa no pescoço de Myrtra e a desestabilizou com a pressão dos caninos. Sangue espirrou de sua jugular e a vampira sentiu-se imediatamente indefesa e sem forças. – N-não... Yan-yan... – ela balbuciou antes que a besta montasse sobre seu corpo e rasgasse o roupão com as garras afiadas. – Por favor.. Por favor... – e gritou de dor ao sentir ser violentada pelas mãos da lupina. Seus olhos empalideceram de maneira doentia e ela jogou a cabeça para trás. – Pare!! Pare!! – gritou angustiada vendo o que sua criança fazia com seu corpo. Cravou as unhas com todas as forças que tinha nas costas da criatura, arrancando um ganido de dor horrível. Junto de suas unhas vieram pedaços de pele e sangue abundante. Gritou novamente ao sentir que seu interior estava sendo rasgado por dedos nodosos e de garras afiadas. Dois dedos exatamente. Quando a dor se tornou tão insuportável, ela ainda vislumbrou a transformação completa de Yhanes-lupina para Yhanes-humana. Sua criança urrando de dor e tremendo alterada por ter sangue nas mãos, rosto e costas. Recusou-se a desmaiar pela perda de sangue. Myrtra estava em estado de choque e fez o que todo vampiro fazia nessas horas. Achou a mão que a violara de seu celibato e mordeu-a vorazmente para sugar todo o sangue que pudesse para recuperar sua saúde. Yhanes a olhou sôfrega, sem dar um pio e seus olhos de cor animalesca giraram nas órbitas em um estado de puro êxtase momentâneo causado pelo Beijo Vampírico, desmaiou logo após isso, seu corpo miúdo no chão de tábuas da mansão, sua cabeça quicou duas vezes antes de fechar os olhos.

**Tempos atuais.**

 - Olá bela adormecida... – Yhanes sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Ivan.

 - Olá príncipe encantado... – respondeu com a voz arrastada.

 - Dormiu dois dias seguidos... Deve ter feito esforço pra caramba hein?

 - Não quero repetir.

 - Sempre dói na primeira vez, amorzinho...

 - Sempre dói não importa qual vez... – informou a doutora Nixen verificando o soro e os remédios. – Estou te dando Thorazine intra-venosa, mais um complexo de enzimas para retardar as contrações, Yhanes... – a garota concordou. – Você está se sentindo melhor?

 - Tonta... Tive sonhos ruins... – a doutora fez Ivan ficar sentado quando ele mencionou em sair.

 - Que tipo de sonhos? Algo que se recorde? – o rapaz segurou bem a mão da namorada de fachada.

 - Alguém me machucou com uma espada afiada.

 - Machucou aonde, meu bem? – perguntou Ivan dando um beijinho na mão dela.

 - Costas... Minhas costas doem... Eu me machuquei nas costas?

 - São por conta do esforço de anteontem... – explicou a doutora. – Sabe como saiu de lá do Arges? Se lembra de alguma coisa? Como foi a transformação?

 - E-eu não me transformei... – os dois presentes se entreolharam.

 - Não se transformou...?

 - Lembro de... pular... pular bem alto e... – ela ficou ruborizada subitamente. – E atacar alguém...

 - Doutora, Sonnen e Hauch querem falar com a senhora. – informou um enfermeiro, a doutora sorriu amigavelmente e aumentou a dose de soro para que pingasse mais rapidamente. Ivan suspirou sonoramente e deu um pequeno aperto na mão da namorada.

 - Pode falar má chérie... Você sabe que pode confiar em mim... – se aproximando e ficando com um ouvido colado no rosto de Yhanes.

 - Aquele sonho de novo...

 - “Aquele”...? – ela concordou se remexendo na maca.

 - Eu acho que... – ela engoliu saliva e respirou fundo. – Eu acho que fiz isso...

 - Não diga isso! – reclamou Ivan se levantando e a encarando. – Você não seria capaz de...

 - E você consegue explicar por que ela só sai atrás de gente de chicotinho e com complexo de autoflagelação?

 - Você sabe como esses vampiros são...

 - Eu perguntei ao MeoNox... Ele disse que ela era a cria mais casta e pura de Hanpel. Chamavam-na de Myrtra Imaculada!

 - Yhanes...

 - Esses sonhos... Eles tão acabando com a minha cabeça...

 - Descansa então...

 - Não tem como.

 - O que quer que eu faça? Me diz e eu faço o que você pedir.

 - Descobre o endereço. Eu quero ver isso pessoalmente.

 - Yan-yan... – o namorado a olhou severamente.

 - Sem problemas, levo alguém junto.

 

 - A autópsia foi um tanto... estimulante... – riu o Dr. Viegas dando sua prancheta de resultados para Nixen. Lars espiava pelo ombro de sua lupina. – Nunca tive que remendar tantos pedaços na minha morte...

 - Foi tão grave assim? – perguntou Lars curiosa, mexendo com um tubinho de vidro do laboratório subterrâneo, Nixen estapeou sua mão. – Ai!

 - Não mexa! – e virando-se para Viegas. – Ela disse que não se transformou.

 - E não duvido disso. Os ferimentos foram feitos por outra coisa, não por unhas ou dentes.

 - Algum objeto cortante?

 - Talvez... Mas algo improvisado, os cortes estavam desiguais e bem a cabeça daquele sujeito ai não saiu do lugar normalmente. – indicando uma maca com um corpo de um vampiro todo costurado. – Ouve traumatismo no lobo, lesão na medula e rompimento de tendões do pescoço. O que aconteceu primeiro, eu não saberia dizer.

 - Estrangulamento talvez? – Lars espiava o corpo na maca.

 - Esse cara tá acabado... – apontando para o nariz do morto. – Literalmente...

 - Acha que um estrangulamento faria isso? – perguntou Nixen. O Samedi deu de ombros.

 - Só a pele do pescoço que segura a cabeça daquele cara no lugar. Tudo ali dentro foi esmigalhado.

 - Nem mesmo um lupino tem tanta força para torcer o pescoço de alguém assim. E mesmo assim, um combate corpo-a-corpo com um mercenário de Hanpel? – o vampiro Samedi levantou as sobrancelhas falhas e fungou ruidosamente.

 - Eu começaria a fazer os testes, amora minha... – disse Lars para o corpo. Nixen se aproximou curiosa. – O cara não morreu por pressão na torcida não... Foi pela velocidade da torcida... – e abrindo os braços para cima, ela soltou uma exclamação. – LOL! Alguém que distorceu as leis da física quântica!!

 

**Anos atrás.**

            Um fio de shampoo correu para as mãos finas e gélidas, logo depois para os cabelos ralos da garotinha ruiva na banheira. Ela ainda se divertia com o brinquedo de borracha que fazia barulho esquisito quando apertado com força. Era isso que segurava nas mãozinhas pequenas, fazendo-o flutuar como um barco, entre a espuma e as bolhas de sabão. A pessoa que massageava seu couro cabeludo ruminava uma canção antiga de ninar. Isso a fazia relaxar mais rápido, ir para a cama mais rápido, dormir mais rápido. Com um grande bocejo, ela encarou a pessoa, a eterna tutora de cabelos longos e negros, olhos diferentes, rosto quadrado e angular. O sorriso que a acalmava na hora, os caninos salientes que não a assustavam mais, os lábios rosados e a pele tão branca.

 - Está gostando?

 - Arram... – respondeu mole com o sono já invadindo seu corpo pequeno. Outro bocejo.

 - Que bocão! – riu a tutora, a menininha Yhanes também.

 - Deixa eu ver o seu? – o pedido fez Myrtra reconsiderar, e com receio abriu a boca perto da menina. Como previu, ela tocou os caninos com curiosidade, alisando os dentes salientes e fazendo aquela carinha de confusão. – A senhora tutora é dentuça? – Myrtra foi obrigada a rir e levantou a menina sem sentir seu peso. A toalha ali perto a confortou do frio, mas o abraço dado pela menina em volta de seu pescoço a alertou de algo mais. Estava com fome. A última ronda pelo Arges a deixara faminta e só foi lembrar que deveria voltar para casa quando seu relógio de pulso bipou para o banho de Yhanes às 9 horas em ponto. Tão próxima de uma das veias mais potentes do corpo humano, tão perto de seu alimento. Myrtra acariciou os cabelos molhados da menina e esfregou suas costas cobertas pela toalhinha infantil. Com muito esforço mirou o pescoço da menininha de 6 anos em seus braços, pele sensível e cheirosa pelo banho, carne macia e tenra pela idade, mordiscou o lábio inferior e deteve o desejo de se entregar a Fome novamente. Havia um vasilhame de sangue de porco na geladeira, esperando para ser degustado. Frio e com as células já quase podres, nada comparado a uma refeição viva e quente. – Senhora tutora...?

 - S-sim querida?

 - O que acontece com as pessoas que morrem? – a pergunta súbita a pegou de surpresa. Myrtra a encarou bem.

 - As pessoas que morrem? – confusa pela pergunta e sobre o que responder. – E-elas... ahn... elas são enterradas em cemitérios.

 - Mas para onde elas vão? O que acontece com elas? – Myrtra penteou os cabelos ruivos com cuidado e desembaraçou algumas pontas com os dedos.

 - Por que a pergunta?

 - Papai dizia que mamãe está em um lugar melhor que aqui. Dizia que quando as pessoas morriam iam para o Céu pra bem perto de Deus... Isso é verdade? – Myrtra suspirou alto e concordou. – Então minha mãe está bem?

 - Sim, deve estar...

 - E a sua mãezinha senhora tutora? – Myrtra separou os pijamas da menininha e já a vestia mecanicamente.

 - Morreu há muito tempo atrás.

 - Morreu de quê? – a mais velha a encarou severamente, mas a menininha não percebera. – Papai disse que mamãe morreu de acidente. A sua mãezinha morreu de acidente? – a vampira levantou do chão e estendeu a toalha no cabide de secar roupas dentro do banheiro.

 - Mais ou menos isso.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**MeoNox, tempos atuais.**

            O dono do bar estava com os pés descalços, estendido em uma mesinha no centro de seu corredor de relíquias. Descansava e comia salgadinhos com cerveja. Kipper palitava os dentes com a unha do mindinho, Brian Corvinus avaliava algumas peças e tirava fotos em sua câmera digital. Yhanes estava absorta na história do feiticeiro africano.

 - Eram selvagens demais para entender a linguagem normal da gente. Teu pai foi um dos primeiros a evoluir sacas? Saber se comportar enquanto estava no resguardo. Os vampiros adoravam paparicação e ter um lupino como guarda-costas era luxo naquela época.

 - E os mercenários?

 - Um bando de fracotes cheios de armadura. Não serviam pra muita coisa quando um bando aparecia.

 - Vampiro bom é vampiro morto.

 - Tecnicamente e biologicamente falando, Kipper... Eles JÁ estão mortos...

 - Guarda Darwin pra você, nerd... – replicou Kipper odiando ser interrompido.

 - Eles lutavam por coisas mínimas, proteção, domínios, becos. Quando aquele Vladislaus chegou aqui foi um Inferno. Inventaram a tal da Hierarquia. – Yhanes escutava com mais atenção ainda. – Lobo é lobo, resto de gente, escravo, bicho de estimação...

 - Consolo sexual... – opinou Ivan girando a mão esquerda e colocando o cigarro de volta nos lábios rosados. Estava incrivelmente pálido e com maquiagem escura. Acabara de sair de um show de sua banda de heavy metal.

 - Vampiros têm uma hierarquia complexa. – e se espreguiçando na sua cadeira favorita, ele foi fumar seu charuto. – Primeiro vem o Ancião, o Elder. Aquele que criou todos e manda em tudo. Ninguém é maior que um Elder e poucos tentaram isso com sucesso. Adrian foi um que conseguiu o cargo, tinha direito de sangue, seu pai fora assassinado por um de seus mercenários e sua noiva era a mais velha entre os do Leste.

 - Sim, sim... – a garota concordava para que ele continuasse a história.

 - O filho da puta ficou com tanto medo de ser traído que usou de magia com os Giovanni da Itália. Ajuntou com algumas coisinhas que achara no Oriente com os Tmiscizes, aqueles são piores que Nosferatus com idéias de grandeza...

 - O dentuço do porão é um deles? – perguntou Kipper mastigando salgadinho.

 - Ele é um Samedi, seu ignóbil... – explicou Ivan circulando a sala com seu sobretudo impecável e ajeitando os cabelos espetados para cima. – Perdeu as aulas de Tradições?

 - Muito ocupado comendo a fessora de Artes wicca? – Yhanes chutou a canela de Kipper da cadeira. – Hey!

 - Ninguém sabe bem o que ele fez, que pacto deve ter feito com criaturas inferiores, mas tava lá 9 meses depois na barriga morta da esposa de aluguel dele, uma menininha saudável e longe de ser a afamada Verônica de hoje. A guria nasceu como vampiro, sacas? Isso é meio impossível... A esposa morreu depois do parto.

 - Queima de arquivo. – opinou Brian tirando outra foto e mostrando para Ivan.

 - E pai e filha criaram um Covenant só deles lá na Hungria. Vlad veio e...

 - E quem é esse Vlad? – foi a vez de Kipper chutar a canela da garota. – Ai, o que foi?

 - Vladislaus Tepish? Não é familiar? – Yhanes balançou a cabeça negando.

 - Conde Drácula... – advertiu Ivan cutucando o ombro dela.

 - Não mesmo!

 - É pode apostar que sim...

 - Aquele cara dos filmes?!

 - Esse mesmo. – MeoNox concordou com o charuto fumarento nos lábios. – O próprio Empalador Tepes, soberano dessas terras no século 14. Bom governante, péssimo anfitrião. Adrian e eles tinham suas diferenças violentas, duas guerras nas ruas. Muitos do clã dos Hanpel odeiam qualquer cria de Vlad.

 - E o tio Drácula tem cria?

 - Metade dela foi incinerada na Inquisição. A outra metade virou escrava dos Hanpel. Um tipo especial de escravo, eu diria... Mercenários. – os olhos de Yhanes arregalaram e ela soltou um riso.

 - Eu sabia! – apontando para Kipper.

 - Sabia o que? – perguntou Kipper.

 - Que a amada dela era diferente dos outros vampiros... E é, por assim dizer...

 - Ela não é a minha amada... – resmungou Yhanes irritada. Kipper concluiu.

 - Diferente? Aquela mina gosta de sodô e ferro em brasa no lombo! Isso é doentio até para mim! – MeoNox sorria enigmaticamente.

 - Você gosta de Myrtra não? – a garota se encolheu e tentou dar uma resposta convincente.

 - Totalmente apaixonada. – entregou Ivan.

 - Ivan!! – ela protestou.

 - Mas é meu amor... Você murmurava o nome dela enquanto dormia... Nada bom para o ego de um homem dedicado como eu...

 - Homem dedicado... Sei... – debochou Kipper bebendo a sua cerveja e piscando para Yhanes. Ela sorriu de volta.

 - Cuidado com o que você faz, menina... – MeoNox levantou lentamente e espremeu o charuto no cinzeiro. – As crias de Vlad são as criaturas mais difíceis de se lidar em todo mundo sobrenatural.

 - Se ferrou, não disse?

 - Por que é assim? – perguntou Yhanes curiosa.

 - Vlad não virou vampiro por ser mordido menina, ele implorou pro Diabo pra ficar desse jeito.

 - Essas são as lendas, mas há fatos comprovados que ele foi vampirizado em 1492 por uma feiticeira estrangeira do clã Druinia chamada Dorko. – explicou Brian bem resoluto de sua opinião. MeoNox chiou em desaprovação.

 - Que seja. Um católico fervoroso, filho do líder de uma Ordem Sagrada do Deus católico, mulher suicida e depois preso pelos inimigos em um harém? Ele deve ter perdido muito parafuso no processo.

 - Eu não ligaria de ficar preso em um harém... – disse Kipper todo orgulhoso, coçando bem a virilha, Ivan grunhiu com uma cara de nojo.

 - Prisão, perda de todos os valores morais? – disse Brian levantando as mãos - Psicopata a vista!

 - Ele chutou a bundinha do Hanpel quando os Corvinus dominavam essa parte aqui de Bucareste. Fizeram um acordo de 5 gerações, uma noiva Corvinus por cada século acordado.

 - E minha incrível família aceitou de bom grado na época por administrar os bens da família do tio Drácula... – adicionou Brian com um sorrisão fingido. – A última foi minha tataravó Evelyn.

 - Ela quebrou a Hierarquia. Não aceitou casar com Drácula e aí a coisa apertou aqui do nosso lado. Hanpel decidiu pedir ajuda do Oriente, aqueles Magos egípcios chegaram sabe-se lá de onde e trouxeram uma surpresinha na manga.

 - O Arauto. – anunciou Brian com a voz cavernosa.

 - Uma criatura híbrida, nem vampiro, nem lobisomem, criada nas profundezas da Umbra com a única missão de purificar o mundo dos mortos...

 - E dos vivos e blábláblá...

 - O cara era fodão assim mesmo?

 - Era o filho mais velho do Hanpel, Dalthon. Ficou 300 anos enterrado debaixo do deserto, e nem me pergunte como ele criou asas e radar GPS pra caçar vampiros e lupinos.

 - Quando o corpo dele apareceu lá em Rosenrot a gente descobriu o que havia acontecido... Adrian juntou as linhagens. Sangue de um vampiro Hanpel e um lobisomem Corvinus, puro de preferência. Deu errado nos primeiros candidatos, aí no filho mais velho funcionou, mas aconteceu algo no meio...

 - Além de ele criar asas? – perguntou Ivan curioso.

 - Não, a filhinha preferida tinha engravidado de um lupino qualquer aí... – todos olharam para Yhanes, ela voltou a se encolher. – Por livre espontânea vontade, menina. Tudo que dizem que aconteceu foram mentiras plantadas por Adrian pra desestabilizar o clã do teu pai. Os dois eram um casalzinho bonito, viviam aqui no MeoNox, ouvindo música, dançando e rindo dos outros. Todo mundo na cidade sabia, mas o ancião fez vista grossa até quando você nasceu.

 - Aí entra a parte de sua amada vampira. – disse Ivan.

 - Ela não é a minha amada!! – protestou novamente dando um tapa nele.

 - O meu cabelo!!

 - Sua bichinha, pára de reclamar e senta pra escutar a conversa! – exclamou Kipper apontando o gargalo da cerveja pra ele. – Tá dando nos nervos te ver aí de pé, todo nervosinho! – o olhar que Ivan trocou com Yhanes foi como um segredo só deles. O mais novo obedeceu e sentou na mesma poltrona que a ex-namorada, cruzando as pernas e pegando a mão dela para si em um carinho familiar.

 - A Myrtra era filha de um Carpaccio. Monges? – Yhanes concordou, já ouvira falar dos monges. – Garota aplicada nos estudos, adorava dissecar a sua espécie e embalar em vidrinhos. Lutava como uma Valquíria trovejante, mas jamais matou um inimigo sequer.

 - Ela os deixava nas gaiolas pra servirem de cobaias... – explicou Brian deletando algumas fotos.

 - Ela foi a primeira a descobrir como a transformação muda a consciência dos lupinos, como era fácil usar isso contra eles depois e dar um jeito no problema de guarda-costas particular que os vampiros precisavam na época. Tua mãe gostou da idéia, trazia teu pai na coleira por assim dizer, mas não previu algo óbvio nesses casos... – silêncio entre todos. – A gente se apega demais ao que cuida desde pequeno. Tudo bem menina, isso acontece nas melhores famílias, acredite.

 - Não quando teu pai é um ancião maluco e preconceituoso... – Brian suspirou.

 - Ele ficou possesso, fez o que fazia de melhor. Exílio. Verônica foi pro Oriente, lacrada em um caixão de ferro. Você foi convidada a conhecer seu pai. E como ele não tinha muita consciência do que fazia, acharam que ele a devoraria assim que te colocassem na mesma jaula que ele.

 - Burros! – debochou Kipper bebendo da cerveja. Yhanes já estava de cabeça baixa, tudo ao redor parecendo surreal no momento. – Uma coisa que não se corta, Yan-Yan, laço de sangue sacas? – disse o rapaz balançando o braço. – Sangue é mais que qualquer coisa. Teu pai não te mordeu, não fez porra nenhuma, te deixou ali como te colocaram. E é claro que ele sabia quem tu era. Sabia bem, cheiro não engana sacas?

 - Às vezes sim. – reclamou Ivan descontente e acariciando as costas de Yhanes.

 - Myrtra foi designada para se livrar de você. Jogar em qualquer lugar onde pudesse houver morte acidental. E ela desafiou as ordens, ficou com você por um tempo, escondida naquela mansão. Quando Hoannis escapou, ele correu pra você, foi uma briga fenomenal! Voou caquinho de vampiro pra tudo quanto é lado! – o feiticeiro africano ficou rindo sozinho por um tempo. – Bons tempos... Tua vampira não queria se arriscar, deu você pro teu pai. Mas não antes de descobrir que raios você era afinal... Abominação.

 - Belo nome. – sorriu Kipper.

 - Tu é mais que vampiro e mais que lupino. Faz uma pancada de coisa que os dois clãs morreriam de inveja e ainda por cima pode ter filhos normais. Ter uma vida normal, sacas? Vampiro tem muita inveja de vocês...

 - A gente é livre pra fazer a porra que quiser de nossas vidas...

 - Kipper... – repreendeu Ivan, o mais velho pigarreou e continuou.

 - Eles precisam da gente, Yhanes... Precisam porque estamos vivos e por um pouco de tempo fazemos eles também estarem vivos... Teu pai não teve culpa de nada e muito menos tua mãe. Todo mundo sabe que viver é o que eles mais querem. Sentir a adrenalina, o coração bater, as coisas funcionarem dentro daqueles cadáveres fedidos que eles chamam de corpos...

 - Talvez Myrtra queira saber como sentir alguma coisa, Yan-yan. Ela ficou tanto tempo ao seu lado que deve sentir falta disso...

 - Do quê? De um pacotinho de sangue fresco ali bem a disposição dela?

 - De ser amada. – Kipper soltou uma risada debochada e se levantou.

 - Vou no banheiro, não saiam daí. – e saiu pela porta no corredor apertado da sala de relíquias. Brian telefonava e MeoNox acendia outro charuto.

 - A verdade é pirralha: Você que é a magnânima dali. A mais poderosa entre todos, até mais que teu avô maluco. Tu sobreviveu ao processo sem mover um dedinho. Tu é mais natural que eles e isso eles podem até tentar copiar, mas nunca vão conseguir.

 - E sinceramente amorzinho, você não tem cara de ser uma criatura vil, nefasta e maléfica... – concluiu Ivan com um biquinho de aprovação. Ela sorriu e o abraçou forte, fungou um pouco por todos os sentimentos envolvidos naquele relato.

 - Irei ver como está o bar. Qualquer coisa vocês sabem onde é a saída.

 - Eu sei! – informou Brian todo animado.

 - Qual é o problema do Kipper, hein? – perguntou Yhanes bem baixinho para o ex-namorado.

 - Masculinidade fragilizada com excesso de confiança.

 - Ahn?

 - Ele me beijou no final do show. Disse que gostava muito de mim e me queria.

 - Ele tava bêbado?

 - Não. – Yhanes fez menção de rir, mas a cara de Ivan foi sonhadora. – Eu fico imaginando se ele me queria na época do colégio...

 - Do jeito que ele implicava conosco, acho que sim... – e dando um cutucão no quadril dele, ela perguntou: - E então...?

 - Ele é um rude, grosseirão com o QI de uma ervilha podre... Mas sempre me defendeu quando me chamavam de nomes, ainda me defende sabe? Ele bateu em um folgado no sábado só por ter me chamado de um nome muito horrível e que tenho vergonha de repetir. – e fazendo uma pausa para respirar continuou: - Por que eles são todos assim?

 - Sei lá... Pelo menos o seu não tem o passatempo favorito de se autoflagelar com chamas de velas ou navalhas afiadas...

 - É verdade... Você vai atrás dela? – Yhanes suspirou.

 - Atrás do quê? Pra ela me levar direto pro vovô sociopata?

 - Talvez não seja assim...

 - Talvez sim...?

 - Se você não tentar não tem como descobrir. – Yhanes levantou depressa e ajeitou o seu casaco.

 - Que se foda tudo então. – disse ela com veemência.

 - Isso aí, amorzinho. Foda-se todo mundo. E aproveita o embalo e pratique mais o verbo ao encontrá-la. – Yhanes franziu a testa, rosto tão vermelho que fez Kipper se preocupar.

 - Tá bem aê pirralha? – ela passou correndo por ele.

 - Kipp, se você não cuidar do Ivan direito, ou se magoar ele, eu juro que como suas tripas no café da manhã! – ela gritou já nas escadas. O mais velho olhou confuso para Ivan, este deu de ombros, fingindo não saber de nada.  

            Abriu caminho no bar do MeoNox e antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar, ele apontou para o 3º andar.

 - Usa mais a vontade pirralha! – gritou ele para ela no bar cheio. Yhanes correu para as escadas e um segurança vampiro a barrou na mesma hora.

 - Aonde pensa que vai?

 - Ver alguém.

 - Não tem carteirinha VIP, fica aqui no térreo.

 - E você vai se ferrar. – empurrando o segurança para passar pelas escadas, o forte homem a segurou pelas roupas, ela virou no mesmo momento, olhos lilases e as veias do pescoço dilatadas. – Me obedece que é melhor pra você, vai? – o segurança se encolheu na escada e se afastou. Ela continuou seu caminho e foi seguida por muitos olhares, inclusive da eterna conselheira de seu avô, Aldrey Valerius. Myrtra estava de prontidão assim como outros mercenários, fuzil nas mãos, roupa especial de combate e cabelos bem presos atrás da nuca. Os olhos da vampira acompanharam Yhanes do caminho para a sala VIP até onde eles estavam. Todas as armas foram apontadas para Yhanes, sem exceção.

 - Algo que possa ajudar lupina? – perguntou um vampiro ali perto. Ela não respondeu, ficou encarando Myrtra com apreensão. Era a primeira vez que enxergava a tutora como mulher, como objeto de desejo. Percebeu em cada detalhe que aquele rosto quadrado lhe trazia de novo, desejo carnal era o maior agora. A mira da arma foi de sua cabeça para o coração, Myrtra desviou os olhos dos dela, recuando um pouco a mão no gatilho e engolindo devagar a sua respiração inexistente. Sentira na mesma hora que a garota subiu as escadas uma tensão sexual vindo pelo ar, Yhanes exalava luxúria e ali bem na sua frente, ela demonstrava o quanto estava disposta a se entregar. – Desculpe-me, mas você não pode ficar aqui. Por favor se retire antes que...

 - Eu te quero. Agora. – a voz da mais nova fez Myrtra piscar várias vezes. Era rouca e carregada de desejo. Algo dentro de si fez sua guarda baixar e abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa.

 - Agora...? – murmurou bobamente. Yhanes ficou um pouco tímida e afirmou com a cabeça.

 - Muito ocupada?

 - Um pouco.

 - Myrtra, você não pode deixar seu posto. Lady Aldrey irá... – A respiração de Yhanes estava entrecortada, ela sentira o cheiro característico de Myrtra ultrapassar a roupa pesada e invadir seus sentidos. Respirou fundo novamente e soltou um gemido baixo de frustração, não poderia se deixar levar só por isso, havia muitas coisas que queria experimentar ao lado de Myrtra, ou como queria agora, em cima dela.

 - Quarto 302. – jogando uma chave de dentro de seu bolso na direção da mais nova.

 - Certo. – a mais nova concordou e correu para lá o mais rápido possível. Myrtra travou a arma, tirou-a de lado, e retirou o colete de segurança com seus apetrechos tecnológicos para a caçada, os soldados em seu comando ficaram abismados.

 - Myrtra! Isso é abandono de suas obrigações. – ela desprendeu os cabelos e jogou sua arma favorita para o soldado que mais confiava, Nigelo.

 - Será que irão sentir minha falta por algumas horas? Nigelo?

 - Sim senhora?

 - Você está no comando. Mantenha a linha, se alguém sair do parâmetro, você sabe como proceder. – ele concordou confuso com toda a agitação da superiora.

 - E se Lady Aldrey perguntar?

 - Diga que estou no 302 perdendo meu fôlego.

 

            Não precisavam do abajur. Ele foi lançado na parede, assim como parte das roupas. A roupa de cama foi arrancada antes mesmo que atingissem o colchão. Yhanes amorteceu a queda segurando bem os quadris da mulher que beijava vorazmente.  O estrado da cama cedeu no mesmo instante, deixando as duas caídas ainda no colchão de casal do 302. Yhanes perdeu um pouco do controle e Myrtra a distraiu colocando suas mãos para trás com um carinho estranho.

 - Ahn, eu nunca... – tentou explicar a mais nova...

 - Shhhh, eu sei... – murmurou a vampira bem perto de seus lábios e os lambendo devagar. Um sorriso malicioso atravessou seu rosto pálido e translúcido, os caninos estavam prontos para uma primeira mordida, mas Yhanes acertou ao arranhar lentamente os quadris da mais velha. – Oh maldição... – ofegando subitamente. - Isso... Não pare... – a perna da garota pressionou bem a virilha da vampira e ela gemeu para dentro, se encolhendo no colo de Yhanes.

 - A-assim...? – a vampira concordou ainda absorta nas carícias. Suas unhas perfeitas arranharam o rosto de Yhanes em retribuição e procuraram seus lábios.

 - Você me quer Yan...? – perguntou a vampira levantando seu corpo e seus lábios para o pescoço de Yhanes.

 - O tempo todo... – respondeu a garota sem forças para resistir ao que viria. Myrtra avançou no lençol da cama deixado de lado e o rasgou em duas tiras longas. Com destreza, ela prendeu cada tira fortemente na beirada da cama quebrada e depois encarou ferozmente Yhanes.

 - Podemos fazer do meu jeito ou... você tem algo contra isso...? – lambendo um dos caninos para testar a reação da menina. Yhanes forçou as mãos para trás e deixou que a vampira a amarrasse à cama quebrada, Myrtra fez isso com um risinho macabro vindo de sua garganta, como uma vontade animalesca finalmente saciada. Depois de ver se os nós estavam realmente apertados, ela se ajeitou vagarosamente no colo de Yhanes, que ofegava drasticamente debaixo dela. A mais nova olhava do rosto para o corpo nu da vampira, como se implorasse para que ela fizesse algo logo. Myrtra se abaixou até o rosto de Yhanes e mordiscou seu lábio inferior sedutoramente. – Eu sempre estudei sobre vocês sabe? Cada reação química, cada contração involuntária, cada elemento base da transformação... – passando a mão direita vagarosamente sob a camiseta regata que a garota ainda vestia. – Cada pequenina célula mutante, mas nunca havia feito um de vocês ficar no estado que você se encontra agora...

 - Isso é relativo... – gaguejou a garota ao sentir sua regata sendo rasgada com um puxão brusco no tecido. – A senhora pode deixar qualquer um nesse estado... – Myrtra a olhou confusa. – A senhora é a mulher mais linda que qualquer mortal poderia conhecer... Não é muito difícil de perder totalmente o controle com a senhora me olhando assim... – a mulher mais velha riu um pouco e acariciou a pele sensível entre os seios de Yhanes, a garota arqueou as costas do colchão e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

 - Olhe pra mim... – a voz de Myrtra fez Yhanes dar um gemido breve, o jeito que a vampira se movimentava em seu colo era hipnotizante, sensual e tremendamente prazeroso. – Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, minha criança... – plantando um beijo na testa da mais nova e depois em uma de suas pálpebras. – Você me quer? – Yhanes chacoalhou a cabeça vigorosamente. Uma carícia em um dos seios trouxe os olhos lilases à tona, Myrtra riu disso e repetiu o carinho com mais intensidade, logo se abaixou até um dos seios e o mordiscou entre seus caninos salientes. Yhanes tentou se mexer mais para ter mais contato com o corpo gélido de sua tutora, mas gemeu descontente por ver que ela estava se ajeitando novamente em seu colo. As mãos brincando com seu corpo como ninguém jamais havia feito antes.

 - Senhora, por favor... – ela pediu com certa irritação.

 - Você sabe que eu não sinto muita coisa... – disse Myrtra com o olhar perdido em suas carícias nos seios de Yhanes. – Que não posso ter o mesmo que você... Eu não estou viva, Yan-yan... – encostando sua cabeça entre os seios da garota e beijando e lambendo a pele morena.

 - E-eu não me preocupo... Se quiser... – arfando com dificuldade ao sentir que a língua da mais velha estava brincando com um de seus mamilos, aquilo tirava toda a concentração de Yhanes. – Se quiser sentir do jeito que você sente, e-eu deixo... – Myrtra a olhou profundamente, os olhos escuros mudando para um azulado doentio.

 - V-você me quer mesmo?

 - Arram... – confirmou a garota com um sorriso bobo.

 - Eu posso te machucar... muito... – Myrtra sussurrou com culpa.

 - Não mais que eu te machuquei... – Yhanes pressionou novamente um de seus joelhos entre as pernas da vampira, ela se encolheu no corpo da mais nova e arranhava suas costelas. – Senhora Myrtra...? – pediu Yhanes, a vampira respondeu retirando a calcinha da mais nova pressionando bem suas unhas na pele da garota. – N-não, a senhora pode me morder, eu deixo... – ela não entendeu o motivo da mulher estar se esgueirando para baixo.

 - Querida, e eu vou...

 - M-mas não é em meu pescoço...? – o sorriso macabro de Myrtra fez Yhanes tremer no lugar.

 - Não passei séculos estudando a anatomia de vocês por nada... – e se posicionando entre as pernas de Yhanes, ela acariciou-a primeiro antes de se aproximar de seu objetivo: o fêmur da garota. A mais nova não conseguia fazer nada além de se mover conforme as carícias que Myrtra ministrava dentro de si. – Carótida é um excelente lugar para alimentação rápida e fresca, mas se você quer intensidade e prazer na degustação... – apertando um pouco a perna de Yhanes para saltar a veia acima do fêmur. A garota arqueou as costas do colchão ao sentir a mordida esmagadora dentro de sua coxa, agarrou-se as fibras do colchão com as garras transformadas involuntariamente, seus olhos injetados mirando bem o que sua tutora fazia entre suas pernas. O quanto ela se deliciava com o sangue ali contido, os gemidos de prazer abafados pela sucção, a mão que beliscava seu interior retirando mais prazer que o devido. Teve seu ápice em um momento que a mais velha sugou um ponto particular bem perto de sua virilha, aumentado pela introdução de um dedo fino e habilidoso dentro de si. Encolheu-se na sensação avassaladora e protetora. Sentiu todos seus sentidos elevados a uma escala bem maior. O desejo ainda estava ali, mas ela tentou voltar a respirar para manter seu controle pessoal. Com um esforço imenso, ela conseguiu se curvar um pouco para observar o que a mais velha tanto desejava em sua perna, porque era tão importante se manter ali e não em seu pescoço.

 - S-senhora Myrtra...? – a vampira parou de sugá-la e virou-se para ela, olhos tão azulados pelo desejo de vitae e um grosso filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu queixo.

 - Estou te machucando? – Yhanes piscou várias vezes pela fraqueza, mas sorriu. – Você já...? – a garota só confirmou com outro sorriso.

 - Tou ficando tonta... – Myrtra saiu de seu lugar e a confortou no colchão, soltando suas mãos e a mantendo bem perto de si.

 - Desculpe-me... e-eu nem...

 - Estava entretida, entendo...

 - Devo admitir que sim... – a vampira confessou arranhando a coxa mordida. – O seu sangue é altamente viciante... Um perigo...

 - Tudo bem... Eu te perdôo... – as duas riram cansadas, cada uma em seu modo. Myrtra abraçou bem Yhanes e ficou com o ouvido grudado em seu peito. – O que foi?

 - É lindo o som do seu coração... Eu me lembro de dormir ouvindo ele...

 - E eu me lembro de acordar com a sua mão gelada no meu pescoço, nada legal... – Myrtra riu e a abraçou mais.

 - Você não iria acordar por nada mesmo... Tinha que usar estratégias, sabe? – e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Yhanes tomarem suas costas e aquecerem sua pele fria. – Isso é tão bom...

 - Se importa se eu...? – as duas se encararam, Yhanes piscava muitas vezes, uma certa dilatação em suas pupilas.

 - É, você precisa descansar... Se recuperar... – juntando as roupas de cama largadas no chão e cobrindo as duas para que Yhanes não ficasse na friagem. Depois da arrumação, Myrtra voltou a se aconchegar no corpo quente, suado e ofegante da mais nova.

 - Você vai ficar aqui comigo...? – foi a última pergunta da garota.

 - Sim... – respondeu Myrtra a beijando no rosto e aninhando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

 - Tenta não me morder de novo enquanto estou dormindo...

 - Farei um esforço... Mas não garanto nada. – e adorou os movimentos dos pulmões de Yhanes quando ela soltou uma risada fraca e cansada.


End file.
